Mary Sue
by Lyliann-chan
Summary: Sur ce fandom, il y a un certain nombre d'OC. Or qui dit OC, dit possibilité d'apparition de Mary Sue/Gary Stu au choix . Vous voulez savoir si votre personnage est une Mary Sue ? Alors venez par ici !


Bonjour ^^

Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce texte n'est pas de moi : j'ai juste corrigé la plupart des fautes (il en reste sûrement, je suis assez étourdie). Mais vu qu'il y a pas mal d'OC par ici, je me suis dit que le test de Mary Sue pourrait se pourrait aussi que je rajoute des petits textes avec des Mary Sue comme exemples, juste pour rire.  
Enfin bref, bon questionnaire !

* * *

**I ) Ton caractère tu nommeras: **  
Le personnage a t-il votre nom ? (+10)

Le personnage a t-il un nom étrange, inhabituel au niveau de la sonorité, de l'orthographe ? (+1)

Est-ce que le nom du personnage est est inhabituel d'une autre manière ? (+1)

Une femme avec un nom d'homme ou inversement ? (+1)

Dans votre histoire, c'est son vrai nom ou un qu'il a choisi pour des raisons personnelles ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il un nom vraiment cool que vous auriez aimé avoir ? (+1)

Est-ce que le nom du personnage est ou est compris dans le titre de l'histoire ? Ou est-ce que le titre est une description du personnage (exemple : L'histoire d'un survivant) ? (+5)

Le personnage a t-il plus d'un nom ? (+1)

Avez-vous passé plus d'une journée à la recherche du bon nom ? (+1)

Avez-vous songé à appeler votre animal de compagnie ou votre enfant du nom du personnage ? (+1)  
Total du I :

**II ) A ton personnage, une apparence, tu donneras: **  
Le personnage est du même sexe que vous? (+1)

Est-ce que le personnage est du même origine que vous?(+1)

Le caractère est-il un Noah, un exorciste de troisième génération ou un apôtre artificiel ? (+2)

Le caractère est-il hybride ou multi-clan (Ex: Noah et Exorciste ou enfant d'un humain et d'un Akuma) ? (+3)

Le personnage est-il libéré des restrictions de son "espèce" (Ex: Noah non soumis au Comte, Humain immortel) ? (+4)  
[Note: 4 points s'il est restreint et 1 s'il est restreint au début mais se libère au cours de l'histoire]

Le personnage est-il un adolescent ou a t-il dans la vingtaine ? (+1)

Le personnage ressemble t-il a un adolescent sans aucune raison apparente même si il est plus vieux ? (+2)

Pour une raison divine ou scientifique particulière ? (+2)

C'est un de vos points d'intrigues ? (+1)

Cette phrase apparaît-elle dans votre histoire : (Nom de votre personnage) a été la plus jeune personne à devenir (ce qu'il est devenu)." ? (+5)

Le personnage a t-il l'âge que vous aimeriez avoir ? (+1)

Le personnage est-il beau ou magnifiquement beau ? (+1)

Est ce qu'un ou plusieurs des personnages du manga le trouve très attractif ? (+1)

Les personnages du manga du même sexe voient-il un(e) rival(e) dans votre personnage ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il une couleur d'yeux étrange sans raison apparente ? (+3)

C'est un de vos points d'intrigues ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il de vraiment beaux cheveux que vous décrivez plus d'une fois, ou sur la première page ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il un accent que vous n'avez pas ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il une cicatrice ou une étrange marque qui saute aux yeux mais ne nuit pas à son apparence ? (+1)

Le personnage est-il sourd, muet, ou les deux ? (+1)

Le personnage retrouve t-il ses sens à la fin de la série ? (+3)  
[Note: 1 point s'il n'est plus sourd ou/et muet mais qu'il est mort. 3 s'il est toujours sourd et/ou muet à la fin de l'histoire et qu'il est vivant]

Le personnage est-il autrement handicapé ? (-2)

Si oui, est le caractère reste t-il un bon exorciste/Noah/traqueur? (+4)

Le personnage se débarrasse t-il de ses handicaps physique? (1)  
[Note: Enlevez 1 point s'il en meurt]

Le personnage est-il handicapé mental? (-3)

Le personnage est-il doté de pouvoirs télékinésiques, télépathiques, ou psychiques malgré/à cause de cette déficience? (+3)

Le personnage est-il obèse ? (-2)

Le personnage retrouve t-il un poids normal à la fin de l'histoire? (+4)

Total du II :

**III ) Une personnalité, ton personnage aura: **

Le personnage est t-il l'enfant perdu depuis longtemps ou descendant, frère ou sœur d'un personnage du manga ? (+1)

D'un personnage important (maréchal, exorciste connu, Leverier, Noah...) ? (+1)

D'un de vos autre OC dont vous parliez dans une autre histoire ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il été adopté ou a t-il été élevé par des gens qui n'étaient pas ses parents mais qui le considéraient comme leur enfant ? (+1)

Ajouter des points pour chaque aspect vu quelque part au cours de la vie de votre personnage:

- Abandonné par ses parents adoptifs ou tuteur (+1)

- Né esclave ou contraint à l'esclavage (+1)

- Né ou élevé dans une extrême pauvreté (+1)

- Seul survivant d'une catastrophe (+2)

- Victime de violence physique (+2)

- Victime d'abus sexuel par un parent adoptif ou tuteur (+3)

- Victime de viol/torture/expérimentation (+3)

- Victime de discrimination (+1)

- Naissance illégitime (+2)

- Parent d'enfant illégitime (+1 par enfant)

- Tout autre événement digne d'une tragédie (+3)

Le personnage est-il meilleur que les personnage du manga dans leurs spécialités (meilleur sabreur que Kanda, plus intelligent que Lavi, plus fort qu'un Maréchal...) ? (+2)  
[Note: Enlevez deux points si votre personnage est pire que les personnages du manga dans leurs spécialités (moins sociale que Kanda, plus pleurnicheuse que Lenalee)]

Le personnage souffre t-il de culpabilité pour de quelque chose de terrible qu'il a fait dans le passé ? (+1)

Les autres personnages finissent-ils par la/le convaincre que ce n'était pas sa faute? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il eu une naissance inhabituelle ou une expérience inhabituelle dans la petite enfance? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il un jumeau, ou un frère du même sexe ? (+2)

À propos duquel vous prévoyez d'écrire une autre histoire plus tard ? (+2)

Le personnage chante t-il très bien ? (+2)

Ou joue t-il d'un instrument de musique incroyablement bien ? (+1)

Le piano ? (+2)

Le personnage a t-il les même occupations/hobbies que vous ? Ou ceux que vous voudriez avoir ? (+1)

Le personnage a t-il du sang royal ? (+3)

Dont il ne savait rien ? (+3)

Les personnages du manga que vous aimez aiment-ils votre personnage ? (+1)

Total du III :

**IV ) Une Innocence, a ton personnage, tu attribueras :**

Le personnage a t-il une Innocence ? (+1)

Plus d'une ? (+1)

Est-ce une apôtre artificiel ? (+2)

Son Innocence est-elle de type Cristal ? (+1)

Son Innocence est-elle d'un type inconnu jusqu'à présent ? (+3)

Le personnage est-il un apôtre artificiel ? (+2)

Le personnage est-il un Noah ? (+5)

L'Innocence a t-elle une attaque imbattable ? (+2)

Votre personnage "sait-il' des choses sans raison ? (+2)

L'Innocence de votre personnage lui permet-elle de voler ? (+2)

Le personnage peut-il soigner les autres par le toucher ou la pensée ? (+2)

Les animaux aiment-ils instinctivement le personnage? (+2)  
[Note: Enlevez 2 points si ce sont des insectes]

Total du IV :

**V ) Sauf si c'est un ermite, des relations ton personnage aura :**  
Le personnage sort-il/ a t-il des relation sexuelles avec Allen, Kanda ou Lavi ? (+2)

Parce que vous les adorez ? (+1)

Le personnage sort-il/ a t-il des relation sexuelles avec un autre personnage du manga ? (+1)

Que vous adorez ? (+1)

Le personnage sort-il/ a t-il des relation sexuelles avec un OC ? (+1)

Que vous adorez ? (+1)

Le personnage aide t-il deux personnage du manga à se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment ? (+2)

L'histoire finit-elle par un mariage ? (+2)

Le personnage est-il détesté par une personnage du manga [les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas et ses ennemis de guerre sainte NE COMPTENT PAS] ? (-1)

Total du V :

**VI ) Dans la vraie vie, projette-toi : **  
Seriez-vous ami avec votre personnage si vous le rencontreriez dans la vie réelle?(+1)

Pensez-vous que votre personnage a tout pour être aimé par vos lecteurs ? (+1)

Pensez-vous que le manga serait mieux avec votre personnage ? (+2)

Si quelqu'un vous dit qu'il/elle n'aime pas votre personnage, le prenez-vous comme une attaque personnelle ? (+1)

Si quelqu'un prétendait que votre OC est une Mary-Sue, vous penseriez qu'il est jaloux ? (+3)

Total du VI :

**VII ) Sur ton intrigue, tu te pencheras: **  
Avez-vous présenté le personnage dans le premier chapitre de l'histoire? (+1)

Dans la première phrase ? (+2)

Écrivez-vous votre histoire du point de vue du personnage ? (+1)

Votre personnage est-il aimé des personnage du manga dès les premiers chapitres ? (+2)

Votre personnage est t-il ami avec un des pires personnages et arrive même à le faire changer ? (+2)

Le personnage en question est-il Kanda ? (+1)

Le personnage en question sera t-il bouleversé profondément par la mort de votre OC au point de redevenir comme avant tout en gardant un trace mise bien en évidence ? (+4)

Le personnage sauve t-il la vie d'un autre personnage ? (+3)

Grâce à son Innocence ? (+1)

Grâce à son BreakPoint [Note : quand il dépasse les 100 % de synchronisation] ? (+1)

En perdant son Innocence ? (+2)

En mourant ? (+3)

En mourant presque ? (+2)

Tout le monde sera-t-il en deuil ? (+1)

Le personnage revient-il à la vie ? (+10)

Le personnage sauve t-il la Congrégation ? (+4)

Le personnage stoppe-t-il la guerre ? (+4)

Avez-vous l'intention d'écrire plusieurs histoires sur ce personnage ? (+2)

Avez vous l'intention d'écrire une histoire sur ses enfants ? (+2)

Total du VII :

Total des points possibles : 204

Votre total :

0 - 20 : Aucun risque, tout va bien !

20 - 30 : On approche de la limite... Ça dépend de vous.

30 + : Mary Sue. Sauf si vous êtes un vraiment bon écrivain, ça ne passera pas. Désolée...

40+ : Autant brûler tout ce sur quoi vous avez écrit et recommencer à zéro XD Non, sérieusement, réécrivez votre histoire, retravaillez votre personnage, bref : changez tout.

* * *

Voilà, le test est fini. Si vous avez des remarques, que vous voulez partager votre total avec nous, ou pour un commentaire, une seule solution : review !


End file.
